In inductive charging applications, an inductive charging coil is placed in a location, typically under the floor, and an electric vehicle is guided toward the location so that electromagnetic energy dispersed through the floor is received by an inductive charging device on the vehicle, which then converts the energy to electricity used to power and recharge the vehicle's battery. As the electromagnetic energy is conveyed wirelessly through the air, it is important that the vehicle be properly aligned over the inductive charging coil in the floor to ensure maximum power transfer between the inductive charging coil and the vehicle's inductive charging device. In addition, such alignment would enable faster charging, as well as reduced energy wastage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means to ensure proper alignment between a vehicle's inductive charging device and an inductive charging device that provides the power transfer to the vehicle's inductive charging device.